


Quiet Little Voices

by cyanidegirl



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: M/M, Not Established Relationship, Pining, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-12
Updated: 2016-10-12
Packaged: 2018-08-22 00:07:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 53
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8265421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyanidegirl/pseuds/cyanidegirl
Summary: It takes a lot to tell someone you love them, and sometimes we can't defeat the doubt in our minds.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a tumblr prompt.

**You want to tell him.  You want more than anything to just tell him how you feel.  But you can't.  The words get stuck in your throat and all the ways this could go wrong run through your mind faster than he's ever run.  All those quiet little voices planting seeds of doubt.**


End file.
